A what if?
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: whats if hermione granger and draco malfoy became friends in thier 1st year, they didnt tell anybody, not until some things happen first, please reveiw, thanks :)
1. introduction and scenes of friends,

This is a dramione story, its about, what if Hermione and Draco made friends in year one, what if draco fell in love with her when he first saw her, but was too scared to tell her or anybody, Hermione doesnt tell Harry or Ron that her and 'Ferret boy' are best friends and Draco doesnt tell his friends or anybody that 'Mudblood' is his best friend, both of them meet up whenever they can, the mostly meet up over the time they wait to return for the next year, the only time they told harry and ron they were friends was when her and draco got married, they got married in their 7th year, while harry and ron were away, here are some flash backs, some are not done it is 6th year, lets start at 1st year.

Everyone was on the hogwarts express, Draco was in his own compartment, well with some friends, pansy, blaise, goyle, crabbe and pansy's other friend lavender brown Hermione was in her own compartment, along with neville longbottom, dean thomas, seamus finnegan, padma patil and pavarti patil, twin sisters, both hermione and draco didnt realise that most of the people in their compartments were their fellow house mates, hermione got bored, after listening to 2 boys argue over sweets, 1 boy trying to hold on to his toad and 2 twin sisters talking about everything and anything, she decided to leave, she started walking down the train, when she stopped at a door with a blond haired boy looking bored, with a lot of people inside it also, looking amused, she decided to make a cover story to see if these also first years were like, she opened the door and all fell quiet, she looked hesitant. "um hi, I was wondering if you have seen a toad, some boy has lost his and I was just asking around for him, as he is a very nervous boy." hermione said calmly, the blond haired boy sat up after being slouched, a black haired girl and a blonde haired girl, turned from hermione and started talking again and 2 rather large boys also started talking again, a dark boy just shrugged and the blond boy just started at hermione. "erm we havent seen a toad, sorry." the blond haired boy said, hermione nods and walks out.

Later after that when they are waiting for the sorting ceremony to start and a couple of minutes after draco had said something about friends to harry and ron, he saw hermione again and looked pretty happy to see her, then he got tapped on the shoulder by mcgonagall and they had to start walking, when they had all been sorted, draco was sad that hermione wasnt in slytherin, but when he saw her walk off, he also went to see to see where she was going, so he followed her, he ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "hey erm hermione wasnt It?" draco says. "um yeah thats me, draco right?" hermione said. "yeah my names draco malfoy, one of the most proudest pureblood alive." draco says big headedly. "oh well im hermione granger, one of the proudest muggleborn alive." hermione says, knowing that pureblood and muggleborn dont work well. "oh well thats cool." draco says, hermione is surprised. "what your ok with me being muggleborn, but dont slytherins and purebloods hate any muggleborn or gryffindor?" hermione says. "well yeah, but im different, I dont care." draco says. "yeah but you just said that your 'one of the most proudest pureblood alive'" hermione says. "yeah well I only just changed, so I was wondering do you want to be friends?" draco says awkwardly. "umm sure, this isnt a joke or anything right?" hermione says suspiciously. "no I promise im not lying or joking." draco says truthfully, hermione can tell he was telling the truth. "ok then fine, but one thing, make sure to be mean to me, to make sure that nobody knows, we are friends, because then you know, then you wont get picked on and stuff, but dont be too harsh please." hermione says. "are you sure?" draco asks hermione sadly. "yeah I am." hermione says sighing. "ok then and I wont be." draco says, they then walk off.

2nd year hermione and draco have been friends 2 months longer than she has been friends with ron and harry, the are quite close, like she, ron and harry are, of course she spends more time with ron and harry as they are in the same house and everything, she does make time to see draco and draco does the same, here is a scene.

Hermione, ron and harry were in the gryffindor common room, just hanging out before harry had to go to quidditch, they were in their muggle clothes, well harry wasnt, hermione was in a yellow skirt and a light blue tee shirt and was wearing a light grey pair of shoes, harry was wearing his quidditch gear and ron was wearing a brown under tee shirt and an orange and red checked shirt, brown trousers and his normal footwear, they were laughing. "so harry you excited for quidditch?" ron asks. "yeah, I cant wait, especially after I havent played it since last year." harry says happily. "have you heard there is a new seeker for slytherin?" hermione asks them, they look surprised as hermione never talks about quidditch. "no we havent hermione, who is it?" harry asks. "i have only heard but apparently it is draco malfoy, but he also apparently got them the new nimbus 2001, so they said he can come onto the team." hermione explains. "wow hermione who is your source?" ron asks surprised. "it wouldnt surprise me if he did it just to get on the team, its not like he doesnt rub it in everyone face that he is rich and all that but now he has to ruin my favourite sport." harry says. "oh come on harry your the your the youngest seeker in a century, nobody can ruin that." hermione says supportively. "seriously hermione, have you been going to quidditch club or something like that." ron laughs out. "no I have just taken more of an interest in quidditch then I did last year." hermione says in a matter-of factly way. "does it matter, she has just given me a head up." harry says happily, hermione smiles at her best friend. "come on guys, I need to go to practice." harry says looking at his watch, both ron and harry get up but hermione stays seated. "arent you coming hermione?" ron asks. "no not yet, I will in a little bit, I just need to go to the toilet and all." hermione lies, she is actually going to meet draco when they leave, a couple of minutes later they have left and hermione is walking down to Ror, her and draco found it in first year, when they were looking for somewhere they could hang out with each other without getting caught, they have been meeting there since then, hermione gets to the door and it opens, she see that draco is waiting for her. "hey draco, hows your day and why are you wearing quidditch wear?" hermione says cheerfully. "oh well I have practice soon and its has been fine, your?" draco says. "are you going to steal the pitch from gryffindor again? And it has been alright." hermione says. "well we have a note, about me, did you tell harry that I was seeker? Like I told you too?" draco says, hermione nods, draco smiles. "yeah, he seemed to think your going to ruin the sport for him, but I sorted him out." hermione says, draco laughs, as does hermione.

They then started walking off, then that day he called hermione 'mudblood' she ran off crying, she didnt talk to him for the rest of the year, not until her cornered her when she was on the way to harry and rons compartment, he walks over to her and pulls her into a compartment. "hermione im really sorry, please forgive me, I will do anything, please just forgive me." draco pleads. "no malfoy, your not sorry, because your a pureblood slytherin and your cruel and dont care about anybody but your self, dont waste your breath." hermione expresses angrily. "yeah I know, but hermione your my best friend, I need you." draco says sadly. "no I dont care." hermione says angrily, she then starts rambling on, until draco kisses her on the cheek and starts to walk off, she thinks for abit. "draco." hermione says finally. "yeah." draco says sadly. "im sorry, I forgive you." hermione says, she turns to see him and hugs him, they then part and they walk off from each other.

3rd year they stay friends this year, the only time she gets actually angry with his is when he does that thing with buckbeak and she punches him, they dont fall about but they dont talk for a couple of days, they soon start talking, they have a good year.

4th year they stay close, as she gets worried for during the time his is in the tournament, draco comforts her most of the year and they become closer and well he is getting more in love with her.

5th year they get closer, and draco is more in love with her, also in this year hermione starts to fall for him, even though she has a gain crush on ron, which she has had since 3rd year, hermione doesnt want to choose, so she is just going to see how the next 2 years go, when draco heard about her battle in the ministry he got his mother to find out if she was alright, both parents know that draco has a thing for hermione and that they are both best friends, his father was not so happy about it but his mother is supportive of the idea of her little boy not being like his father and actually making friends with other people from other houses, draco prefers his mother than his father, anyway he was relived that she wasnt dead or too badly injured, but she was injured and he came to see her, as she had been hit pretty badly by a spell, but he only came when nobody else was around, their relationship became stronger.


	2. 6th year, some surprises, some tears

It is 6th year hermione is wondering the train, just walking when she bumps into draco, they smile at each other, he grabs her hand and takes her into an empty compartment, with no see through door, they just sit down for abit and they start talking, draco tells hermione that he was forced to become a deatheater, hermione was shocked but also tells him that she knew already, but didnt think it was real, then they hear the door trying to get opened, so they get their wands out and point at each other, she punches him in the nose, to make it look like they have had a fight, she cuts her lip, she also, ruffles her hair and makes herself look like she has had a fight, when they door opens it is harry, ginny and luna, luna is in her dreamy stated, ginny looks concerned and harry looks angry. "hermione are you ok." ginny says walking over to her. "yeah im fine, but this jerk pushed me into here and we started to fight, we argued first." hermione lies. "i didnt push you I here, you shoved me, then I pushed you and you fell into here, then you hit me, then we started fighting, your such a klutz granger." draco mouths out. "shut up malfoy" harry buts in. "get lost potter." draco says. "hello draco." luna says in her dreamy state. "are you friends with malfoy luna?" ginny asks. "umm well not really, I just say hello to him sometimes and sometimes he talks back to me, he is quite and interesting young man." luna says smiling. "whatever im leaving." draco says, he walks past them. "well I guess he doesnt seem so harmful." ginny says, hermione gasps. "are you saying that your ok that luna being friends with malfoy?" hermione says. "yeah, I mean he isnt too harmful." ginny says. "ok then...draco." hermione says walking past them, draco walks back. "what granger?" draco asks. "i think I can tell them im friends with you, well I can tell ginny." hermione whispers to draco. "are you sure?" draco says. "yeah." hermione says. "ok then." draco says, just as ginny, harry and luna walk around. "whats going on hermione?" ginny says uncertain. "well...ummm..." hermione stutters. "never mind weaslett, just forget anything happened." draco finishes off for her. "umm not that but I... think you should go to ron, he might be getting worried or something." hermione manges to say. "erm ok, see you in a minute hermione." harry says oddly, they walk away. "ok then im not ready for them to know, I just got so scared for the result of it all, I got scared." hermione says. "hermione I dont mind, I think you will tell them when your ready." draco says, he smiles and she walks off, she goes back to their compartment, just as it is time to get off the train, they go to the great hall and have the great meal.

It has been 1 hour since gryffindor won the match, they are all dancing and all of that, they are all happy, it has been 20 minutes since harry kissed ginny, in front of ron, then it has actually been 20 seconds since lavender kissed ron, hermione runs off crying, when draco sees this he follows her, draco knows that she has a crush on ron, it breaks his heart, but he copes, anyways he follows her, he sees that she is sitting down with a flock or golden birds around her, so he sits down next to her, he puts his arm around her and she snuggles up to him, he kisses her forehead, he wants to tell her that he loves her. "whats up Hermione?" draco asks concerned. "it..its...its...r...r...r..ron."hermione says through tears, draco hugs her more. "whats he done now?" draco asks. "lavender kissed him." hermione says crying more. "hey dont worry about him, you dont need him, you have me hermione...i love you." draco says nervously, hermione gasps. "how could I be so stupid." hermione gasps. "what?" draco asks. "i just new there was more to our friendship, something special." hermione says, more tears coming out of her eyes, she wipes. "you did?" draco asks happily. "yeah." hermione says, they hear footsteps, draco gets up. "im just going round here, dont worry." draco adds just then lavender and ron run through to where she is. "aright hermione?" ron says, well asks, hermione stands up, lavender runs off, ron looks confused. "**_Oppungo_****" ****hermione casts and the golden birds fly over to ron and start attacking him, he manges to get away, just before they blow up, hermione sits back down, crying harder, draco starts to sit down by her again but they hear some more footsteps then harry and ginny are walking down the steps both hand in hand, they walk over to hermione. "are you ok hermione?" ginny says sitting next to her best friend. "yeah, I just got my anger out though." hermione says sadly. "thats good hermione." harry says sitting next to his best friend. "but its not, not now." hermione says. "what do you mean?" harry asks. "im in love with someone, just like you two." hermione explains. "well thats good." harry says. "he loves me too but there is a big problem, I dont know what to do with the problem." hermione says sadly. "just follow your heart, I did and look what happened." harry says hinting to ginny, ginny blushes. "yeah, go with your heart hermione." ginny says with a smile, hermione smiles at them, they get up and start walking off, draco walks from behind where he was, then hermione comes running down, she hugs him and they kiss. "meet me in the ROR at 7 please." hermione says before running back up the stairs.**

**7 o'clock, draco has been waiting since half 6, as hermione normally goes early, then the door opens and hermione walks in, she sits next to draco. "hey draco." hermione says. "hi hermione." draco says. "so you told me that you loved me, I want to know more." hermione says. "ok then, well when you walked into my compartment in first year, I was intrigued by you and found you interesting, then when we became friends, I had some feelings and I realised that I loved you, since I saw you and well I have since then, just to scared to tell anyone or you, until I saw how upset you were earlier, I just had to tell you how I felt about you." draco tell hermione, she looks shocked. "draco, I only just found out that I love you, but I always knew there was something special about us, our friendship, now it makes sense, because when you told me that you loved me, I realised that I loved you too, thats why our friendship is special, because we love each other." hermione explains to draco, they move closer and kiss, they then start snogging and things just go from there, they wake up next to each other, naked, hermione gasps and wakes up draco, he wakes up and looks shocked, they are on a bed, which wasnt there last night, they look worried.**

**2 weeks later hermione is late and she gets worried, she doesnt tell draco, they have been dating for a 2 weeks now, they are happy, hermione goes to the hospital wing, to make sure, when she gets there it is empty and madam pomfrey is in her office, hermione walks over to the office and knocks on the door, madam pomfrey comes out with a smile. "how can I help you miss granger?" madam pomfrey asks. "i think im pregnant." hermione says. "ok then, what symptoms do you have?" madam pomfrey asks. "well I have been sick for a couple of days, I feel dizzy most days and im late." hermione tells madam pomfrey. "when was the last time you had intercourse?" madam pomfrey asks, while hermione sits down on a bed. "well 2 weeks ago." hermione says. "ok then, it might be abit hard to find out if you are pregnant." madam pomfrey explains, hermione nods. "thats fine, but will you try?" hermione asks. "yes of course, but first open your mouth." madam pomfrey instructs, hermione does as she says and madam pomfrey checks her mouth, she then tells her to lie down, where she does a scan and an x-rays thing that is for seeing if women are pregnant. "now you will have to wait for a couple of hours, then come back and I should have the results." madam pomfrey tells hermione.**

**A couple of hours later hermione is waiting for the results, her stomach hurts and she feels dizzy, madam pomfrey comes over to her. "please follow me miss granger." madam pomfrey instructs, hermione does as she says, she sits on the bed. "well your results say your not pregnant but something worse, you have the killing flu and you will have to be put into a special room, dont worry your friends can come and see you, it isnt contagious, but you must have caught it off something, do you know if you have been near anything that you are allergic to?" madam pomfrey asks. "umm well no, I didnt know I was allergic to anything." hermione says. "well it seems that you are allergic to something in peoples mouths, only some people have it, it is called gothingtonsion, it gives only certain girls the killing flu, come along, I will take you to your room." madam pomfrey takes her to her isolated room, hermione sits down on her bed and sighs, wow she didnt know kissing draco could be such a risk.**

**2 months later hermione has been getting worse and worse and is now not able to walk around, she can sit up and talk but thats it, harry, ron, ginny and draco always visit her and worry as she gets worse every week, today harry ron are visiting her, hermione is still upset about ron and lavender, they are still together, but she is friends with him. "hey hermione." ron greets happily. "hey ronald, hi harry." hermione says happily. "wow you look pale today hermione." harry says concerned. "oh thanks harry." hermione says laughing. "so how you feeling hermione?" ron asks. "im feeling ok I guess." hermione sighs. "well I have the work you wanted here." ron says, pulling out some work, from his bag. "wow thanks ron." hermione says happily. "what you been doing today then?" harry asks. "nothing much really, I cant." hermione says sadly. "sorry hermione." harry says sadly. "its fine harry, how are you and ginny doing?" hermione asks. "oh we are doing great." harry says happily. "well im glad." hermione says smiling. "well hermione we need to go now, we will be back after dinner." ron says. "oh ok then, see you later." hermione says. "i bet you 5 galleons that you cant finish the time we get back." ron says smiling. "your on." hermione says excitedly, they leave, hermione starts the work.**

**Another 2 months later hermione is much better, draco has had the cure and hermione is better, her and draco have been dating for 4 months now, they are both happy, hermione has been aloud out of the hospital wing and has been out for a couple of weeks, hermione has been enjoying classes and is happy to be to more closer to draco now, but they had more privacy when she was in her isolated room, she sometimes wishes she could still be in there, hermione been getting bullied and stuff like that people have been saying things like 'oh dont go by her she will give you the killing flu' or 'we wished you could have died, so then we could actually have a chance in class' hermione feel like that she cant even go in the corridor, without anybody saying something about her.**

**As the school year goes on, hermione starts to loose interest in draco and doesnt spend so much time with him more, especially after ron and lavender broke up, ron and hermione have never been so close and have never gone so long without any arguments, ginny and harry are doing great in their relationship and are happy as could be, hermione is going to break up with draco, she is too much in love with ron and has been for about 3 years, she used draco for the comfort and love she wanted, she felt like a monster and she hated herself, she was going to meet him in about a couple of minutes, she was going to be late, she was dreading it, in fact she was going to ask ron if he would go out with her, so then she can finally have the thing she wants, she walks over to ron, who is actually reading a text book, hermione is shocked. "hey ron." hermione says sitting down next to him. "you alright hermione?" ron asks putting the book down. "yeah im great you? And were you actually reading a text book?" hermione asks. "yeah im good and yeah I was." ron says his face going almost the same colour as his hair, hermione smiles at him. "ron I just wanted to ask you something." hermione starts. "whats up?" ron asks. "will you go out with me?" hermione asks. "really?" ron says shocked. "yeah ron, you see I have been in love with you for 3 years and I just wanted you to know." hermione says. "well of course hermione, I have kinda been in love with you since I was in 2****nd****year." ron says, he moves closer to her and they kiss, their first kiss, hermione now feels bad for draco, hermione decides that she isnt going to break up with him.**

**A few weeks later hermione is dating both ron and draco, but hermione feels like draco knows, it is confirmed when she gets a note in class, telling her to meet him in the ROR at 7, so at 7 she goes and is waiting for 20 minutes until he comes, he walks in, hermione can sense the anger in him, he walks over to her, his anger raising as he gets closer to her. "how could you!" draco yells at her. "draco you have to understand, I have always loved him, it has always been him." hermione tells him. "yeah I know, I dont want that, I hate it, hermione I have loved you for so long, it hurts, it hurts me to not hug you when I want to, not to kiss you when im with my friends, it hurts so much hermione and it its all your fault!" draco shouts at her. "dont blame me draco!" hermione shouts back. "dont you dare!" hermione shouts. "why did it have to be you, I mean your my best friend, you know me so much and I know you so much, I know you dont love him, you love me!" draco yells at her. "no I dont, I dont love you draco, your my best friend, your right, I know you know everything about me and I know everything about you, but you dont know that I love him, I love ron so much!" hermione yells back. "no you dont, you love me!" draco shouts. "shut up, shut up!" hermione shouts. "you cant tell me, but you love me!" draco yells. "stop it!" hermione yells back. "no, Im telling the truth!" draco shouts. "you do know im dating him!" hermione yells. "your dating him as well, I just wanted to you to stop loving him, I just thought that you liked him!" draco retorts back. "draco whats wrong with you!" hermione yells. "im in love with you thats what!" draco says loudly. "yeah well you have changed this year, your not the best friend I thought you were!" hermione yells, she almost starts crying. "yeah, maybe because im not!" draco yells his anger raising, then he pulls up his sleeve and shows her the mark, hermione gasps. "your just like your father!" hermione screams, before running out, draco hits the wall in anger, making a tiny dent.**

**Hermione spent most of the rest of her night crying and lying in bed, she didnt feel like much, but she knew that she had broken dracos heart and she hated that, but she didnt know that she had broken her heart too.**

**Weeks past, hermione and draco havent spoken, hermiones relationship with ron is getting strained, she feels lost and confused and is losing interest in her school work, she hardly goes to any of her classes and one days she decides to leave, she sends notes to ron, harry, ginny and draco, telling them that she loves them all, hopes that she will see them again but she is leaving, and at the end of the note, instead of putting her name, she says 'lost...' hermione left hogwarts and didnt looks back, of course she missed it, but she couldnt cope, she didnt know what was wrong with her, so she was going to find out.**

**More weeks past and, them weeks turned into months, hermione was going to come back for the rest of the year, but couldnt bring herself to do it, she has had letters, for harry, ginny, not ron and draco, he was telling her everything, he told her, he had to kill dumbledore, she became worried for him, thing was they were still dating, but they just didnt realise it, hermione had said sorry for everything, and had accepted that draco was a deatheater, she didnt like it but she coped, she wrote to them all, telling them nothing to where she was, just that she will see them, by the time their school year had ended, she and ron were still dating**


	3. lets meet harry, then get left behind

**hermione was at home and she was going to meet harry, they had arranged to meet up at kings cross station, hermione waited for 20 minutes and then she saw the black messy haired teenage boy, the one she was so happy to see, as soon as they saw each other they hugged. "harry im so happy to see you." hermione expresses. "same to you hermione, I have to tell you something first." harry says. "whats up harry." hermione says worriedly. "me and ron are leaving to get horxres, I want to know if your coming." harry says. "your actually going, but its dangerous, I dont want to see you and ron get hurt harry." hermione says in her new adult tone. "hermione I want to know, if you want to come." harry says. "of course I will harry, me, you and ron have been through everything, im not leaving now, just because I missed half of my sixth year, you didnt think that I wouldnt come do you?" hermione says. "no of course not, I was just asking, so will you meet me and ron at bill and fleurs wedding?" harry asks. "of course I will, I cant wait, me and you and ron together again, I cant wait to see ron, does he hate me?" hermione says. "no in fact when I told him I was going to ask if you wanted to come, he was so happy and told me to tell you that he loves you and that he cant wait to see you, hermione you look different, dont worry you look better, your curls are more straighter." harry said, smiling and pointing at her hair, hermione blushes. "yeah I did it myself, you look better too and happier." hermione says still blushing, harry smiles at her. "thanks hermione, so how have you been?" harry asks. "i have been alright, what about you and ginny?" hermione asks. "well me and ginny are happy, but im worried about her, she seems to be abit distant towards me, like she is avoiding me." harry says with a sad expression. "oh harry, I know this might be abit weird to ask but have you had sex?" hermione says abit embarrassed, harry looks even more embarrassed. "yeah we have, why?" harry asks, going red in the face. "well because she might be pregnant." hermione says, she sees the shock go into harrys face. "im only says but she might be." hermione adds. "well you might be right, but I dont want to think about it, anyway I have to go back to the dursleys, I have a time to get back." harry says sadly. "oh thats fine, so do I but I have another 25 minutes, its been great seeing you." hermione says happily, she hugs harry and watches as he walks away, she sends a letter to draco, asking if they wanted to meet in town, he answers a couple of minutes later and they meet up, they go to Costa and have a coffee, well hermione has a milkshake, they talk and are glad to be friends again, then hermione has to leave, they both apparate back to their houses.**

**6 weeks later harry was saved from getting attack, georges ear was cursed off, mad-eye was killed, things got worse, it was now the wedding of fleur and bill, ron and hermione had made love, during the night, in fact only an hour ago, then there was kinglys patronus, then the tent started to get attacked, hermione was on the other side of the tent, ron and harry on the other, ron was fighting and trying to get to hermione, harry is trying to get to ginny, who is fighting, hermione was trying to get harry on ron, harry is being blocked by remus, who is telling harry to get ron and hermione and that he will protect ginny, harry looks for ron and hermione, hermione is almost by then, when she turns around and sees draco, the both look shocked, hermione stops right there, they stare at each other, he mouths 'run' she is about to run but she bumps into a deatheater, they grab her, draco isnt too far away from her. "draco! Draco! Help!." hermione screams, while the deatheater holds her tightly, pulling her along with roughly. "hermione!" draco shouts at her, he gets stopped by ginny, who stands in front of him, with her wand out. "stop where you are malfoy!" ginny shouts at him. "ginny I want to help hermione, I promise." draco says, ginny looks shocked, but is more shocked when she sees harry and ron apparate away, tears start running down her eyes. "im coming with you." ginny says wiping her tears, draco nods and he holds her, just as hermione is taken away by the deatheater, he apparates his self and ginny to where the deatheater is.**

**After looking for 2 hours they hear a horrific scream, they follow it and see hermione getting attacked by bellatrix, draco runs over to them. "please aunty stop." draco says kneeling next to hermione. "whats going on draco!" bellatrix asks rudely. "i dont want you to harm hermione." draco says standing up to his aunt. "why ever not, she is a mudblood." bellatrix says snidely. "please aunt bella, I dont want hermione to get hurt, I will do anything, but please just leave her be." draco says pleadingly, bellatrix looks at hermione crumpled on the floor, her beautiful red dress covered in dirt and her caramel hair in a mess, draco hated the way she now looked, he hated that his aunt hurt her like this, eventually after a couple of minutes, bellatrix agreed and she walked away, draco kneels down by hermione, he tries to heal hermione, it mostly works, he takes her to st mungos and she is healed properly, he takes her and ginny back to the burrow, he kisses hermiones cheek then apparates back to his home, ginny is overwhelmed by it all, hermione explains to ginny that her and draco have been friends since their first year, ginny understands, ginny is also happy hermione is going for her 7****th****year, ginny feels sad that harry couldnt stay, she constantly cries for a couple of hour, hermione comforts her best friend. "whats wrong gin?" hermione asks her best friend. "oh hermione, I have to tell you, only luna knows, but im pregnant, im 5 months pregnant, I have been hiding my bump, so nobody knows, im so scared hermione, im going to have a baby all alone, im only 16, I cant cope with a baby." ginny confesses, tears coming from her eyes, hermione hugs ginny. "oh sweetie, you have me, I will always be there for you, nothing could make me not stay by your side." hermione says with a smile. "thanks hermione, im tired, so im going to bed, talk to you tomorrow, today has been a long day." ginny says tiredly. "yeah it has, I hope it is better tomorrow." hermione says rubbing her arms, hermione watches as ginny goes up the stairs, hermione sighs and looks out of the window, she feels sad herself, hermione also follows ginny shortly and goes to bed.**

**1 month later they get their hogwarts letters, ginny has been appointed as as a prefect and hermione has become the head girl, hermione is really happy, ginny is now 6 months pregnant and her parents know as does the teachers and mcgonagall, ginny is still quite depressed about the harry thing, but hermione is getting her through it, they spend most of their time together.**


End file.
